O Natal sem você
by Pris McKartney
Summary: Essa Fanfic é uma tradução de "Missing you Come Cristmas", a autora é Lady Bahiya e todos os direitos autorais estão reservados a ela. Coube a mim somente a tradução e a adaptação à Lingua Portuguesa.


"Me prometa uma coisa?"

"Se estiver ao meu alcance, com certeza."

"Não importa o que aconteça, ou quanto tempo você fique fora, esteja em casa no Natal."

Um pequeno sorriso e doce beijo.

"É uma promessa, e eu a manterei junto ao meu coração, amor."

E então ele se foi

* * *

- Véspera de Natal, 18:00h

Harry suspirou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez desde que ele parou na janela de sua sala. Arrepios subitamente se projetaram, ele arregaçou as mangas e descansou a testa contra o vidro da janela.

"Harry, Sente-se por favor? Você só está se preocupando com a própria morte." A voz de Hermione pairou atrás dele, um momento antes as mãos dela descansaram nos ombros dele. Ele a olhou.

"Eu não sou uma boa companhia esta noite, sou?"

"Tudo bem, Cicatriz. Você nunca é uma boa companhia quando está preocupado." Draco bradou de seu lugar no sofá. Harry deu a seu amigo um pequeno sorriso.

"Se vocês quiserem ir embora, eu não ligo." Harry disse aos amigos. Ron e Luna o olharam de seus lugares no chão perto das luzes brilhantes. A árvore de Natal.

"Testrálios não poderiam nos tirar daqui." Ron afirmou.

"Não se preocupe, Harry. As Fadas Voadoras da Noruega vão fazer com que tudo dê certo. Você vai ver." Luna sorriu.

"Eu achava que isso era trabalho para os Besouros zumbidores da mata, não era?" Neville perguntou, porém já estava acostumado com as idiotices de Luna, depois de ter sido amigo dela pelos últimos 15 anos, quem não estaria?

"Ah não! Besouros não gostam de lama. Ela os deixa nervosos." ela sussurrou. Isto fez Harry rir e todo mundo suspirou aliviado por ouvir isso.

Draco levantou e andou até sua esposa grávida e seu melhor amigo. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

"O que realmente está chateando você, Harry?"

"Já faz quase um ano e eu não ouvi uma palavra. Você acha que alguma coisa pode ter acontecido a ele?" Harry balbuciou vagarosamente, preocupado.

"Você tá brincando? Este é o mesmo homem que recebeu Crucio muitas vezes e sobreviveu para contar a história? – saudável, eu devo completar! Você, honestamente, acha que ele quebraria uma promessa?"

"Já faz um ano, Draco." Harry suspirava, lutando para não chorar.

"Ele está bem, Harry. Eu apostaria minha vida nisso."

Dobby aparatou na sala e anunciou que o jantar estava pronto e todos foram para a sala de jantar. Harry deu um último olhar pela janela antes de acompanhar os amigos.

* * *

Harry convidou seus amigos para qualquer que fosse o quarto que eles preferissem, foi até seu próprio quarto e vestiu o pijama. Ele parou em frente ao grande (vazio!) cartaz que dominava uma parte inteira do quarto e trazia de volta lágrimas súbitas. Ele foi até a antiga escrivaninha que seu marido havia ocupado durante uma das mais recente viagens até o Egito, insistindo que poderia dar ao quarto deles um ar cultural.

Ele retirou uma folha de pergaminho e uma pena. Respirando profundamente e olhando para fora da janela e da noite carregada de neve, ele puxou o pergaminho e começou a escrever.

Querido Papai Noel

Não, isso soa ridículo.

Sr Noel

Cruzes, isso tá horrível.

Sr,

Eu provavelmente estou fora de mim aqui, escrevendo para alguém que eu nunca acreditei quando criança, mas eu preciso de ajuda. Se você puder entender meus rabiscos, você pode entender o que eu estou te pedindo. Meu marido, a salvo, bem e em casa. Ele me prometeu que ele estaria em casa para o Natal, não importando como. Ele provavelmente me chingaria de todos os jeitos por me preocupar tão cedo, mas eu não posso, eu me preocupo com ele. Ele fez muito por mim durante esses anos, é difícil lembrar tudo. Ele é minha vida. Eu me sinto perdido sem ele, Ainda mais agora que o Natal está tão próximo. Eu sei que disse que não acreditei em você, mas desde que eu descobri que eu era um bruxo, eu tenho aprendido que tudo é possível, incluindo sua existência.

Por favor, Sr. Noel. Por favor, mande meu Severus de volta pra mim. Por favor! (Lágrima).

Sinceramente,

Harry James Potter Snape

Harry olhou para a carta através de suas lágrimas, perguntando se ele realmente a mandaria. Sacudindo a cabeça violentamente, ele amassou a carta e atirou na lareira, assistindo ela queimar lentamente. Ele se levantou e deitou-se na cama, apagando o fogo e as luzes antes de mergulhar em um sono reconfortante. Ele nunca soube do ligeiro vento que levou as cinzas do seu pergaminho até a chaminé e para a noite.

* * *

-Manhã de Natal, 6:00h

Hermione olhou para seu marido ao seu lado e seu melhor amigo de muito tempo em eu outro lado antes de retornar antes de retornar seu olhar para a imponente figura em frente.

"Bem...não é como eu imaginava minha manhã de Natal." Draco respirou, começando pela porta fechada em frente a eles.

"Então bata." Ron disse a ele.

"De jeito nenhum! Eu não quero uma reprise do ano passado, obrigada." Draco ainda possuía as imagens de Severus despido enquanto martelava Harry no colchão, e queria isso fora de sua cabeça. Ele estremeceu com esse pensamento.

"Não ocorreu a vocês dois que Harry pode estar sozinho aí dentro?" Hermione perguntou, dando um tapa na cabeça dos dois.

"Talvez." Draco concordou.

"Então bata." Ron repetiu.

"Covarde!" Draco reclamou, e deu uma rápida batida na porta.

"Vão embora!" respondeu uma voz abafada alguns momentos depois.

"Potter, é Natal! Saia daí para que possamos abrir os presentes!" Draco falou.

"Não quero e você não pode me obrigar!" Harry respondeu.

"Harry, nós não podemos começar o Natal sem você." Ron pediu.

"Até parece!"

"Harry Potter, abra esta porra de porta ou eu vou-" Draco ameaçou.

"você não vai fazer nada, está mentindo!" Harry gritou, "Agora vão embora!"

Draco levantou as mãos frustado.

"Você lida com ele." Ele deu meia volta e desceu as escadas. Hermione resistiu a reclamar, pois ela o viu tentando. Ela olhou para Ron, tentando ignorar seu pijama laranja brilhante do Chuddley Cannons.

"Desça, Ron. Eu o farei sair." Ela disse a ele. Ele olhou uma última vez pra porta antes de obedecer. Ele a beijou no rosto e segui o caminho que Draco fez. Respirando fundo, ela bateu na porta mais uma vez. Não houve resposta, mas a porta fez um click e e se abriu, então ela pôde entrar no quarto. Ela poderia fazer Harry um discurso para confortar Harry, mas ele não abriu os olhos.

"Harry?"

"Humm."

"Nós precisamos descer, você sabe."

"É."

"Ainda há muito Natal pela frente, ele pode chegar a qualquer momento."

"Você acha?" Harry perguntou, sentando-se.

"Natal é tempo de milagres e esperança. Não perca a esperança e o milagre com certeza acontece." ela sorriu pra ele, massageando seus pés embaixo do cobertor. Ele sorriu de volta.

"Tá. Eu desço num instante." ele obedeceu. Ela deu um tapinha em seu ombro e levantou-se para deixar o quarto.

Depois de chamar Dobby e pedi-lo para começar o café da manhã, Harry entrou no banheiro para tomar banho e se vestir.

* * *

Fred, George, a esposa de Neville, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, e Carlinhos chegaram enquanto ele estava se vestindo então havia muita conversa alta, risos e um cheiro bom quando ele finalmente desceu. Ele olhou em volta a sua família adotiva, vendo Ron e Draco tentarem se vencer em um jogo de xadrez, Hermione sentada no braço da cadeira de Draco enquanto acariciava o ventre inchado. Fred e George estavam contando a Neville sobre sua nova loja que abriu na Califórnia. Bill e Carlinhos simulavam conversar mutuamente com Ginny e Fleur sobre receitas de jantar. Ele sorriu pra eles, ainda desejando desesperadamente que Severus estivesse ao lado dele, mas deixando a dor de sua ausência desaparecer em um monte de dores.

Ele limpou a garganta e começou a ser bombardeado por vários gritos de 'Harry' e 'Feliz Natal', Ginny correu até seu lado e o abraçou até tirar o ar de seus pulmões.

"Calma, Gin. O que estão comendo os jogadores de Quadribol hoje em dia?" Ele grunhiu com um riso, enquanto ela o soltava.

"Pedras, querido irmão. Uma ótima fonte de ferro." Ela deu um sorriso e piscou pra ele. Ele riu.

"Feliz Natal pra todo mundo." ele sorriu. Ele viu Draco andando em direção a árvore pelo canto de seu olho. "Largue isso aí mesmo, Malfoy!"

"Ah qual é?" Draco reclamou.

"Amor, quantas vezes mais teremos q conversar sobre isso?" Hermione rosnou pra ele. "Café da manhã antes dos presentes."

"Então você continua dizendo... pelos últimos dez anos." Draco suspirou. "Por favor, Harry?"

"É uma tradição de família e todos devem seguir." Harry disse a ele com um balanço de cabeça. Draco murmurou algo que pareceu suspeitamente com "malditos grifinórios e suas tradições" e Harry riu.

"O café está pronto, Mestre Harry!" Dobby disse. Harry agradeceu Dobby e todos se dirigiram à sala de jantar.

* * *

Uma vez que as louças estavam limpas e guardadas, eles voltaram à sala de estar, onde Hermione anunciou que era a vez de Ron ser o primeiro a abrir os presentes.

De repente eles estavam na mais tradicional das tradições - rasgando os papéis de presente e atirando os embrulhos pela sala.

No meio do caos, a campainha tocou. Todos congelaram e olharam pra Harry.

"Você está esperando alguém?" Carlinhos perguntou.

"Não. Dobby?"

"Dobby atende." Dobby obedeceu, vazando da sala. Ele estava de volta num minuto." Homem estranho deseja ver Mestre Harry. Ele parece não ser mau. Estranho, mas não malvado." Dobby disse. Harry se levantou e seguiu Dobby até a porta, o resto de sua família bem atrás dele.

"Cacete!" Ron soltou quando viu quem estava parado de pé na porta. A boca de Harry abriu-se em choque.

"Feliz Natal, Harry Potter." o homem sorriu, seus olhos brilhando.

"Feliz Natal, senhor." Harry sorriu, olhando para o homem conhecido pelo mundo todo como Papai Noel.

* * *

"...Então imagine minha surpresa quando no último minuto uma carta veio voando pela minha chaminé enquanto eu jantava. Noel explicou.

"Carta?" Bill perguntou. noel assentiu.

"Que carta? Quem enviaria um pedido de Natal no último minuto da véspera de Natal?" Ginny peguntou.

Em vez de responder, Noel puxou um amassado pedaço e pergaminho para fora de seu bolso e levantou-o pra que todos pudessem ver. A respiração de Harry parou em sua garganta.

"Mas eu não mandei essa carta! Eu a joguei na lareira!" ele exclamou.

"Quando um desejo vem do coração, como o seu, a carta chega até mim." Noel sorriu, levantando-se. Ele parou em frente a Harry. "Eu acredito que tem alguém esperando por você lá fora."

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, ele saiu correndo até à porta da frente, os outros em seu encalço.

Havia ninguém na porta da frente. Desolado, Harry estava prestes a voltar pra dentro quando uma sombra de algo vindo no horizonte chamou sua atenção. Lutando contra a pouca visão que a neve grossa proporcionava, ele tentou enxergar. A sombra se aproximava e Harry percebeu que era uma pessoa caminhando em direção a sua casa. Se era ele ou ela, ainda não dava pra dizer ao certo, mas um sentimento de antecipação tinha despertado em seu coração. A pessoa se aproximava e Harry concluiu que era macho, a julgar pelos longos passos.

"Severus?" Harry sussurrou, pouco ousado para acreditar. Suas palavras devem ter sido levadas pelo vento para o homem, que parou e olhou diretamente para ele.

"Harry." um eco chego ao ouvido de Harry. O homem começou a correr assim como Harry e os dois se encontraram em algum lugar no meio do caminho, os lábios se juntaram quase dolorosamente. Lágrimas fluíam de ambos os rostos, e Harry enchia o de Severus com beijos. "Merlin, eu senti sua falta!" Severus sorriu, acariciando seu parceiro.

"Onde você estava?" Harry exigiu, abraçando-o firmemente.

"Perdido em algum lugar dos Alpes, com amnésia. Eu fui pego por uma avalanche e sofri um grave traumatismo na cabeça. Um casal maravilhoso me acolheu, e me deu comida até que eu pude recobrar a memória. E todo o tempo, alguma coisa dizia no fundo da minha cabeça, como uma coceira que eu não conseguia coçar, algo ou alguém muito importante pra mim estava faltando."

"Você chegou em casa." Harry sorriu, lágrimas caindo livremente de seus olhos.

"Eu prometi que iria." Severus disse, beijando a ponta do nariz de Harry.

"Feliz Natal, Severus." Harry desejou, o amor brilhando em seus olhos.

"Feliz Natal, Harry." Ele o beijou ternamente, seus amigos e família os observando. ninguém percebeu um brilhante flash que se acendeu dentro da casa ou o eco de sinos tocando acima, no céu.

Fim

* * *

Nota da Tradutora: Toda a história foi criada por Lady Bahiya e os direitos autorais são todos dela. Essa Fanfic é inspirada na música abaixo, de um grupo americano chamado "New Kids On The Block".

"I'll Be Missin You Come Christmas (A Letter To Santa)"

Did you ever really start to cry over something you just wrote?

Well I'm writing you, my dear St. Nick, it's the saddest little note.

Is it fair come this Christmas Eve that I should be alone,

when she knows how much I'm missing her, would you kindly bring her home?

This boy's letter to Santa Claus it's gonna tear him up,

when he reads how much I'm missing her it's gonna tear him up.

I'm sure if all his reindeer could arrange room on his sleigh

then I'd receive a big bright package and she'd be mine today.

I'll be missing you come Christmas, wishing hard, my dear,

missing you come Christmas, wishing you were here.


End file.
